


Will of Fire

by Kurisuta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, F/M, Naruto crossover, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Hinata suddenly finds herself in Ba Sing Se, in front of Iroh's Tea shop, surrounded by humans with strange, powerful chakra. Assuming she was kidnapped, she goes in to buy some tea, and who should she meet but Zuko?
Relationships: Zuko/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Will of Fire

Hinata had no idea how she’d gotten here, in this city. She had been training at the Hyuga compound, and then here she was in a strange place, in front of a Tea Shop.

She activated Byakugan, and for some reason the chakra in all these humans was strange. In some of them it was different somehow, stronger. Strange.

Hinata knew she would have to be careful. She must have been kidnapped and dragged here.

She entered the tea shop. “I’d like some jasmine tea.”

“That’ll be...” The boy looked at her. He had that strange chakra. There was a scar on his face. “You’re...ah...”

Hinata reached in her pocket and pulled out strange money. “Is this enough?”

He recovered himself and finished checking her out, and handing her the tea.

Hinata turned, afraid of this stranger and his chakra, when his hand touched hers. “Wait a second. I’m Lee.”

“Hinata.” She responded. “What do you want with me?”

Lee held his hands up in surrender. “I just want to talk. Please. I’m going on my break in a minute. Don’t go anywhere.”

On her guard, Hinata nodded, and sat down, sipping her tea.

She had a date with an enemy.


End file.
